A Birthday Party
by Stopthepress28
Summary: It's a special someones birthday! But unfortunately it only brings bad memory's, So when she gets thrown a party, someone unexpected comes, will it ruin the whole party? Or will The curse be broken
1. The strange feeling

It was a autumn afternoon that was was more on the cold side then the warm side. And Tohru was bundled up walking home with Yuki for school. Kyo was in an awful mood today so he had walked up ahead of them and was probably already home by now.

"Miss Honda I'm afraid that the garden has already started wilting away..."

Yuki said staring off in space.

"Oh its sad that your garden is dieing but I still can't help loving fall!"

Tohru said smiling at Yuki who returned her smile. The continued walking home in silence.

"Oh I almost forgot since its going to rain tonight and its a weekend I rented a movie for us all to watch tonight!"

Tohru said practically jumping up and down.

"That would be..." Yuki smiled at Tohru "Excellent Miss Honda"

When they reached home Shigure greeted them outside of the door.

"Your home finally! I think that you've forgotten that you've left me alone with that crab patch Kyo! I shall leave you the bill for my doors..."

Shigure said.

"Oh oh okay I'm sorry about your doors, it may take me a while to pay you for it though."

Tohru said frantically.

"Oh sure, but for times sake why don't you just pay me a different way Tohru."

Shigure said getting dangerously close to Tohru. Just then Kyo's book-bag hit Shigure's head.

"Don't say dirty things like that in front of Miss Honda.

Yuki said averting his eyes from Shigure. To Tohru.

"Miss Honda, he didn't _touch _you did he?"

Yuki asked his eyes sparkling.

"Um no..."

Tohru said, uncomfortably.

"Low like perv."

Kyo muttered, under his breath.

"Um speaking of which, what should I make for dinner?

Tohru put in.

"How is that speaking of which?"

Kyo yelled.

"Fish and miso would be just great Miss Honda."

Yuki said while going up the stairs to change out of his uniform.

As the night went on Kyo and Yuki had started fighting again, Shigure was still out cold from the book bag incident and Tohru made a lovely dinner. As they were eating the phone rang.

"I'll get it!"

Shigure said in a sing song voice.

"Mhmm Yes, I'll tell her... bye"

Shigure was talking loudly on the phone.

"Tohru that was your teacher, she says you haven't paid for your class trip yet... Are you sure you can handle it?"

Shigure said seriously.

"Uh yes! My grandfather has already paid for it! I'm sorry they troubled you about it!"

Tohru said.

"No... No problem at all..."

Shigure said back.

After a long dinner of mostly silence (Except when Kyo and Yuki were at it again) Tohru proclaimed.

"I'm going to clean up why don't you guys start the movie."

"I wonder why Tohru has asked her grandfather for money... She's usually agents doing that... Yuki is the trip that expensive that Tohru can't pay for it on her own.?"

Shigure said, when they were in the den putting the tape on.

"No, I didn't think it was that much at all..."

Yuki said.

"Would you two just mind you **GOD DANM BUISSNESS?"**

Kyo said punching his fist into the couch,

But Kyo couldn't help wondering what was going on either, but they would soon find out.


	2. A sad memory

**"Kyo! Time for school! Kyo?"**

**Tohru shook Kyo gently.**

"**Oh no! Kyo's not in his bed maybe he got murdered or taken, Shigure!**

**Tohru screamed down to Shigure who was eating his breakfast that was of course made by Tohru who was seriously worried about Kyo.**

"**Tohru, dear what are you worried about?"**

**Shigure said half listening as he picked up the paper.**

"**... "Whaaaa?" **

**Kyo came out of the kitchen, a rice ball in his hand.**

"**Kyo! "**

**Tohru ran running downstairs wanting, with tears in her eyes."**

"**Wha? Whats the matter with you? Its seven o'clock you woke me up and hour ago"**

**Kyo said annoyed but Shigure traced a hint of worry in his voice.**

"**Right... I'm sorry."**

**Tohru said embarrassed . Later when Kyo ran upstairs to get his English paper he overheard Tohru talking to someone , he looked in for a minuet and saw Tohru talking to her mother (Yes the picture...) He stood there for a moment he couldn't help wondering.**

"**I just thought he died, in a car crash and wouldn't see me again, you know , like you did and before my..."**

**At that point Tohru had stopped speaking and burst into tears.**

"**_What is going on?"_**

_**Kyo thought soundless.**_

"_**Before my... My Birthday!"**_

_**Tohru finsihed this by bursting into tears yet, onece again.**_

"_**So... Its Miss Honda's Birthday,"**_

_**Yuki said later, in front of Shigure.**_

"_**Oh really? Well isn't THAT something."**_

_**Shigure said.**_

"_**It all makes secse her mom died before they could share there first birthday togather, thats why she's sooooo upset"**_

_**Kyo said.**_

"_**I think I remember a certin someone saying mind your own God danm buissness..."**_

_**Yuki said not looking at Kyo's hot-red face.**_

"_**Go to hell."**_

"_**Stupid cat..."**_

"_**My, my, my are you to at it again."**_

_**Shigure said pleaseingly. As the two boys were about to fight, Tohru came in, they looked at her looked at each other then sat down politly. Shigure giggled.**_


	3. A bright idea, by a notsobright person

"Hey Orange Top! Come over Here!"

Uo screamed across the lunch room at Kyo.

"Don't call me that!"

Kyo said his cat ears popping up. Uo came closer to Kyo and Hahna and Tohru came closer behind her.

"I forgot my lunch and I'm hungry go get it for me."

Uo ordered Kyo, Kyo looked so mad he couldn't speak.

"No!"

Cried Tohru. Uo and Hahna's eyes averted from Kyo's bright red face to Tohru's.

"What seems to be the matter Tohru?"

Hahna asked concerned.

"Don't, drive, you'll be safe... be safe... **BE SAFE**."

She screamed at him then ran into the bathroom, crying.

"Poor Girl..."

Uo said sympathetically.

"I can't stand this!"

Kyo said getting upset.

"Aren't you supposed to be her damn friends? Your just letting this happen? You just wait until her birthday is over while she feel alone on the one day that IS about her."

Kyo shouted, sounding foolish and very much want to run into a bathroom and hide away from everyone as Tohru was doing. Uo slapped him and said

"Don't you think we've tried everything? How dare you accuse us of not being good friends to Tohru. You think of something You jerk off."

Then Kyo really did run but he ran to Shigure's house and slammed the door inside.

"Hahna? Why the hell didn't you say anything."

Uo said when Kyo left.

"Because he's right..."

Hahna started.

"And that makes me so damn mad."

Uo finished. After school there were some unexpected visitor's at the house, Hatori, momiji, and Haru.

"Tohru! Tohru I haven't seen you in so long you look bigger Tohru, do I look bigger?"

Momiji started when Tohru answered the door.

"Yes Momiji you look much bigger!"

Tohru answered trying to be cheerful

"Hello Hatori, oh and Haru look your here too!"

Tohru said when she saw the the two.

"Whats wrong..."

Haru said his eyes fixed on Tohru's. And just when Tohru thought she could pull it together, when Haru stared at her she cracked. Started crying hysterically and ran up into her room.

"Its Tohru's birthday and she misses her mother please excuse her."

Shigure said politely.

"She doesn't need to be excused."

Hatori said quietly.

"Its Tohru's Birthday! Yay!"

Momiji said excitedly.

"Quiet twerp, you don't wanna upset her do ya?"

Kyo said, bending lower to make his eyes level with Momiji's

"Well, thats too bad that she's upset I guess we should get her a present or something..."

Haru said.

"I know we should throw her a party!"

Momiji said jumping up and down.

"I just got it! Her Grandfather paid for her class trip, as a birthday present!"

Shigure said ignoring Momiji.

"You just got that?"

Kyo said staring at Shigure.

"Wait, Momiji a party... Maybe that would cheer her up."

Yuki said his pretty eyes glittering.

"Yay! A **Big** party for Tohru!**"**

Momiji said.

"Wait? Not a big party, you know her friends... and..."

"A big party!"

Momiji repeated.

And a big party it was going to be.

**_Hey guys! I'm sorry If you don't like this chapter or you think it was badly written and I'm sorry for my mistakes! But I'll try to fix my grammar... And everything... But how do you like my story so far? Thank you soooo much if you've written reviews because believe it or not thats what keeps me going, and I'll probably update soon tomorrow, buy I'm afraid this story's not going to be long, but I do have a lot of cool things that still need to happen so never fear! Please submit a review, thank you!_**

_**And I'm sorry If I didn't have enough of the Sohma;s in this chapter I deffenetly will have a lot of them throughout the story though, so keep that in mind.**_


	4. The visit

All through the Sohma main house the party was known, everyone would tell the person in the room next to them and so on, but one room that the news did not reach was the grandmaster Akito himself. Kurino knew about it but didn't dare tell her/him. Hiro knew about it who told Kisa and Rin and Kugora knew too. Hatori didn't like the idea of every Sohma going to the party, but he kept quiet.

"I am sorry Kyo, for leaving school without saying anything the other day, I apologize."

Tohru said the next morning mousily.

"Wha? Oh that... s'okay..."

Kyo said, his face resembling a cherry tomato. Tohru moved over to the chair that Shigure was sitting at and whispered.

"I'm very sorry I was rude to the other Sohma's, I have already called and apologized to them."

"Quite alright my dear, Tohru."

Was the answer from Shigure. Tohru then headed over to Yuki and apologized for no apparent reason. Who left Yuki looking baffled, then she left for school. Later that day Yuki decided that since Kyo probably wouldn't do it, that he should invite her two best friends personally. He saw them after school waiting for Tohru. He approached with caution and said to them,

"I would like to invite you two to a little birthday party it seams that Tohru's having, it will be next Saturday at two o'clock in the afternoon, casual attire."

The two girls burst out laughing of the way he spoke but between laughs said,

"We''ll be there."

_Unbelievable, I've just invited two girls to a party thats not even planed, and next Saturday! We don't know how to plan a party!_

Yuki thought on his way home, when he reached home he told his worry's to Shigure.

"Well, how about we call Aya! He'll know how!"

"No he's not coming to Miss Honda's party."

Yuki replied flatly.

"Fine, Fine tomorrow I'll ask everyone who would like to help to come over here and we'll just divide jobs."

Shigure said as if this was a master plan.

The next day Yuki woke up and came downstairs there was his darling brother at the front of the room talking about himself to all of the Sohma's who came to help, wow there sure was a lot of them. Yuki counted everyone of the Sohma's was there, except of course Akito and Kurino. Yuki smiled to him self, everyone loved Tohru so much they all wanted a part of making her birthday party special. Though he was still mad at Shigure for inviting Ayame.

"And so, here is a list of what everyone is to do, for our loving Tohru's party, he handed out sheets of colored paper which when Yuki got a hold of seemed to say,

_OUR LOVING FLOWER, TOHRU'S PARTY_

**Decorations done bye-Shigure**

** The Cake done bye-Haru**

**The Party dress for our flower done bye-Ayame**

** The invitations done bye-Rin**

** The cleaning done bye-Kyo and Yuki**

** The Games done bye-Momiji**

** The dinner done bye-Hatori**

**The snacks done bye-Kisa and Hiro**

** The party favors done bye-Kagura**

** The presents done bye-Everyone!**

**Guest List**

**Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, Kisa, Haru, Momiji, Hiro, Hatori, Ayame, Rin, Kagura, Uo, Han ah.**

"Ayame! Not only is this spelled wrong, but how come I have to to the cleaning with that cat!"

Yuki shouted everyone looked over at Yuki still in his PJ's and stared. Yuki ran upstairs and thought, "Oh well... Cleaning's not that bad.

Kyo woke up in time everyone had already left, "Thank God" he thought as he went downstairs.

And there was Tohru crying again, Kyo got so mad seeing her cry that he just lost it.

He ran upstairs put on his uniform and came down and grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her out the door.

"Kyo! What are you doing?"

Tohru said as she followed him. Kyo didn't answer finally they reached the graveyard that had her mother. Tohru didn't speak but went right up to her moms gravestone and sat down. Kyo sat next to her finally Tohru whispered.

"Hey mom..."

Of course there was no answer, they sat in silence for a moment, and then Tohru started to cry again, this time with Kyo's shoulder to comfort her, she cried Kyo sat, and after an hour or so Tohru stood up and started back.

"Thank you Kyo..."

She said turning and smiling at him. He put his hands in his pockets and walked back with her.

**So? Did ya like the romance? I sure did, please tell me what you think of this chapter! I'll write some more tomorrow , kay?**


	5. A pary in progress

Not only had every Sohma wanted to help with Tohru's party they all insisted that they each gave her a special gift for saying thanks. So instantly they were out to the stores, If you had happened to be at the mall at that moment then you would happen to see Kugora in the beauty Salon. If you were at someplace like Toys R us and such you'd see Kisa picking out a bunch of dolls clothes and counting quarters buying it. Yuki was at Michal's and Kyo was at a shop down he street that sold basically everything. Shigure was at Hatori's asking him what he should get Tohru, and Momiji was at home picking out what to wear for the party. Hiro had been at Toys R us also and had bumbed into Kisa there.

"Sorry..."

Hiro mumbled as he helped her pick up her bag.

"Its okay.. I think we should go get some candy for oni-chans party.. Its right down the street..."

Kisa said shyly.

"Okay"

Hiro said putting his hands in his pockets, and walking with her. They walked down the street in silence until they got there, Hiro tried to hold the door for her but some other jerk did instead. Hiro looked up at the jerks face and saw Tohru. "_Not her again!"_

"Oh hello Kisa, Hiro! What are you guys doing here? Running an errand... I think its so sweet how you two go together at the stores like this.. Well I have to be going home now..."

Tohru had left before they could say a single word, they walked into the middle of the small Grocery store. It was much warmer then it was outside. They went to the Candie isle and put various things into the basket. Kisa tried to get the chocolate covered raisins but she couldn't reach. Hiro stood on his tippy toes, and retrieved them for her. She turned around and looked at him. And after a moment of looking at each other they kissed, a reeeeeally short sweet kiss and after that Hiro ran out of the store his face bright red, leaving Kisa with a bag of unpaid for candy. How romantic!

Kyo was eating his breakfast when Tohru came downstairs and smiled sadly at him, it was like a signal that she was feeling upset, and Kyo nodded and said.

"I know you miss your mother... Just like I do sometimes... But don't be sad... its not... you know...like you...and I..."

He spoke so softly Tohru could barely hear him, but she did know what he meant and she turned around her tears falling from her face and hugged him. Of course he transformed after that and when Yuki cam down he smirked and whispered.

"Your Hopeless,"

But then he kind of half smiled at the little cat... something he has never done before. The party was tomorrow, and they both hoped it would make Tohru feel better, but no one could expect the joy and horror of tomorrow.

Hey guys! Did ya like the Hiro and Kisa moment there? And the Kyo- Tohru was really just to comfort her but, I know it seemed really romantic. The next chapter is the party Yay! This chappy may take awhile though, But don't fret! It will be a great chappy. I'm sorry It took me so long to update and I'm sorry that this chapter is really short. I actually debated whether I should have this chapter or not. I hoped you liked it though. Please review your opinions! Especially those of you that have been reviewing since the beginning, Your opinion is very important to me! And I love to here from the new too! The next chapter won't be out til like 2 days but be patient! And you'll get a great reward!


	6. An Unwanted party Guest

Tohru awoke to the sound of noise downstairs everywhere, after she had gotten out of bed she began to undress and get into her clothes half way through doing this she stopped and realized that it was this day last year that her mother had died, but before she could react to that thought she heard footsteps up the stairs. Kyo ran up and opened her door out of breath. He looked at her with her shirt half off and blushed so violently that he got a bloody nose. He spun around and slammed the door "_What an idiot I am.. I should have knocked."_ Kyo thought then he added aloud.

"Come downstairs when your... Er.. dressed...ready.."

Kyo mumbled. And after he was sure that Tohru had mumbled something back he ran downstairs and went into his room. The Sohma's had been getting ready all morning and everything was perfect. The cake was so beautiful that it looked like it shouldn't be eaten and everything was scrubbed down. Streamers were everywhere especially ones that said "Sweet Sixteener's need some fun!"

"Shigure you perv. Tohru's turning seventeen, and those are indecent pictures on the table cloth."

Yuki had complained a little earlier.

"Yeah... How does that girl fit into _that?"_

Hiro had asked a little while ago. Kyo had covered his eyes and Yuki had covered Shigure's mouth and when Hiro started to protest, Kyo just whispered.

"You'll thank me later kid..."

Uo and Hahna were helping Yuki clean at the moment, There was the biggest boxes of presents you'd ever seen, and outside lied various kinds of kids games. Hatori was in the kitchen and was trying to master making as good of a dinner as Tohru does. There was a big bowl of candy and snacks on the pick nick table outside. There heard Tohru coming down and they stopped talking at once. Tohru had come down and looked around and smiled and then frowned and then cried and then sobbed and no one knew what they should do.

"Thank you."

Tohru managed to say. She had calmed herself and then she said trying to distract herself form her sadness she said enthusiastically,

"Oh my! Are these presents!"

She said and they could all tell by her voice that she was happy. She went over to the cake and looked at it beaming and said,

"This cake is the most beautiful thing I have her seen!"

After she had admires all of the wonderful work she sat down, and Kyo brught her the presents, she blushed when she saw Kyo but Kyo only smiled and took his camera bag from behind his back and took a picture of Tohru. Just then A huge burst cam from the door, Shigure got it and then said.

"No! Not you... Here? Oh I didn't ask you to come though!"

Just then Aya came in looking more excited then ever she ran up to Tohru and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday my flower!"

"Thank.. You..."

Tohru said wondering what it was that he had in his hand but Aya just smiled and put it with the presents.

Tohru opened the card from Shigure and smelled the beautiful flowers just for her. She beamed at him. Next she got a Huge box from Haru, she couldn't unwrap so Hatori got a knife from the kitchan and cut the box open to reveal a shiny red and pink bike. Everyone looked at Haru.

"You got her a _bike?_"

Kyo said looking cynically at the bike.

"I..."

Tohru started to say but Haru jumped in.

"You can take it back... uh I didn't think you'd like it..."

"I LOVE IT!"

Tohru yelled now standing up with her pigtails bouncing up and down.

As the party continued Tohru got presents from Uo and Hana and a charm bracelet from Kyo, Tohru had cried twice and screamed with joy four times.

"Its time for MY present!"

Ayame screamed so loudly that everyone stopped talking for a minuet and stared at him. Ayame took out the prettiest blue and yellow dress you had ever seen, it looked truly like a fairy dress and everyone knew it had Tohru's name on it. Tohru looked at it and just stared at it for five minuets until she ran up and hugged Ayame, snake form Ayame was so proud of his beautiful gift to Tohru. Tohru had the dress on as they were playing duck duck goose, and pin the tail on the cat (much to Kyo's disappointment) As Shigure cut into the cake there was one single knock at the door,

"I'll get it!"

Shigure said. Everyone waited patiently for Shigure and when the heard footsteps nearing they all expected to see Shigure. No instead of Shigure Akito walked right through the kitchen door, smiled and said,

"A party... No one invited me, maybe the invitation got LOST in the mail..."

All of the Sohma's shivered with fear of Akito, what was her going to do to them...

Hey guys! I cannot tell you how sorry I am for not writing for SUCH a long time, but one of my past reviews said I was rushing it along a little. And I must say I was. I had to wait until I felt like I could actually write, every time I tried to finish this chappy it was rushed so, finally on a Friday night I got the writing energy I need. PLEASE REVIEW. I miss getting reviews form you guys, I'm going to write some more now. So please read and keep looking for the next chappy,

Ps- I rlly wanna know how you liked this one


	7. Your NOT invited!

Tohru dropped her fork at her sight at Akito, right there at Shigure's house she immediately stopped smiling, Akito seemed pleased that he had scared her so much and so he stepped up closer, Kyo sensed this from Akito and stepped in front of Akito and trying to make his voice sound stable he said roughly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Akito smiled at Kyo and brought out a knife from behind his back.

"I've come to give Tohru a present"

Kyo instantly grabbed the blade of the knife to stop it from going through Tohru, causing his hand to bleed immensely, but at lease the knife was now in his possession. Yuki stepped up to Kyo and whispered.

"What are you planing to do now, exactly?"

Kyo dropped the knife and clenched his fist.

"I'm planing to beat up Akito so bad that you can't tell that he was human"

Kyo smiled, and Yuki stepped closer to Kyo.

"I'm with you there..."

Sorry! I don't write battle scenes very well so basically they fought and that damn Akito hurt Kyo so badly, that Kyo was on the ground and as for Yuki, well lets just say his pretty face will never be the same.

"Who the frigging hell are you?"

Uo asked annoyed. Akito came over to her and hit her on the back of the neck causing her to pass out, Hana was angry and stepped up to him ready to kill him, but Hatori held her back.

Kyo had blood dripping from his neck and by this time Tohru had fallen to her knees on the ground in shock, she crawled up to Kyo crying and put her arms around him, Kugora stepped up offended, but Haru grabbed her shoulder making sure she didn't move another inch everyone waited for the poof! But it never came. Yuki fell to the ground in defeat, Kyo stared strait ahead. Tohru held Kyo close as she wondered why he wasn't transforming and Akito screamed out.

"You really do love her! Well thats just to bad because no one else is freed from the curse and miss Honda will have her memory's erased, so dear Kyo your still trapped. Like a monster in jail."

Momiji knew this was the end, Tohru would have to leave now, Momiji ran up to Tohru and hugged her. No transformation amazing. Akito looked at them and shook his head.

"No, no you all HATE her this girl."

Everyone shook their heads and realized the curse was broken.

Hey! I hoped you liked this chappy, but uh do u think I have to explain the whole curse thing? Tell me! And then I will put it in the next chappy, if not I won't please give me your reviews. Thanks!


	8. The end

Tohru didn't understand. She clung to Kyo for dear life but still didn't understand how Tohru herself had broken the Sohma curse. Kyo stood up and blood was dripping from his arms, although it hurt like hell he still stood and walked up to Akito who was staring at the Sohma's with cold eyes. Kyo got a good shot at him and punched him in the face. Hard. Then after he had done what he had wanted to do for years, he fell down onto the grass, still wet from playing with the sprinkler.

"Heh...monster..."

Akito said blood dripping from his mouth. Haru stepped up and kicked Akito bringing him to his hands and knee's.

"No one is going to miss you, you say your a God, immortal well thats all Frickin BS, because Gods are worshiped and loved, your just going to be an illusion, a memory when your dead. So I'd leave now Akito, your not dumb so you probably know why the cure is broken, we don't need you anymore, we don't depend on you. We're not scared of you, we are scared that something will happen to Tohru, because we love her so much. That love replaced our fear of you so be Frickin scared of us Akito cause you got nobody to love."

Haru said. And after Akito had muttered one more curse word at them he left. Never to be seen again.

After Akito had left Tohru kissed the unconscious Kyo, and Rin grinned and put her arm around Haru.

"Man your so Frickin good at poetry, you should be a fuckin poet!"

After getting Kyo cleaned and healed by Hatori, Kyo rolled over on the couch and opened his eyes.

"Mhmmm Tohru, oh shit, guess the unwanted guest ruined your whole party... Sorry..."

Tohru threw her arms around Kyo and hugged him.

"I had the best birthday that I ever could have guessed for."

About a week later the Sohma's were cleaning out Akito old room of course Kyo still wasn't completely better but he sat there going through some old boxes, they were finally getting to the last boxes when Kyo opened a white envelope and whispered

"What the hell?"

Kyo dumped out a check for 71 million dollars to the ground. Shigure grinned. Akito was gone and they were rich. Tohru knew they'd always stay together

Ellie's world

The end!!!!

Thanks so much for all of the reviews and support you've given me!

Please read some of my other stories, I just updated both of them!

I had a great time with this story, And just to let ya know...

I only finished it b/c of the reviews its what keeps me goin!

Thanks so very much,

Please continue to read my stories if you'd like!


End file.
